


Got to get you into my life (vf)

by AryaCahill



Series: Stand by me (vf) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Pining Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, Strawhat Pirates are a family, Strawhat Pirates are awesome, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaCahill/pseuds/AryaCahill
Summary: L'heure était à la fête au pays de Wa. Chacun fêtait la libération du pays à sa manière et l'équipage du pirate au Chapeau de Paille n'était pas en reste. Au milieu des célébrations, confidences et déclarations s’échangeaient dans le plus grand des secrets.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Stand by me (vf) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1042472
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Got to get you into my life (vf)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Cet OS est la suite de mon OS Let him go, mais il n'est pas obligé de l'avoir lu pour lire celui-ci.
> 
> J'espère que cet OS vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les combats s'étaient terminés deux jours auparavant et le pays de Wa avait déjà commencé à panser ses plaies. Les habitations et le palais du Shogun détruits étaient en cours de réparation. La capitale des fleurs serait sujette à de nombreux changements puisque Momonosuke avait prévu de changer tout ce qui pourrait rappeler le règne de terreur d'Orochi et de Kaido. Son règne serait celui du renouveau.

Sa sœur, Hyori, serait en charge de Kuri qui appartenait jadis à leur père. De même, les anciens chefs emprisonnés seraient libérés et reprendraient leurs rôles. De grands changements politiques et sociaux étaient sur le point de se produire pour le meilleur. Les habitants du pays de Wa morts pour la liberté de leur pays et la sécurité de leurs concitoyens seraient célébrés pendant des générations à venir.

Cependant, pour l'instant la priorité de chacun était de se soigner et d'être avec ses proches. Des familles avaient été réunies, d'autres séparées, mais la libération de leur pays était ce qu'il avait fallu pour que celui-ci soit à nouveau uni.

À une autre échelle, un autre type de personnes avaient été réunies sur Wa. En effet, plusieurs membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille avaient dû voyager jusqu'à Whole Cake Island, le territoire de Big Mom, après avoir finalement atteint Zou et n'avaient pu rejoindre leurs camarades sur Wa que peu de temps auparavant. Leur mission avait été de retrouver le cuisinier de l'équipage et de le ramener avec eux. Le plan avait été quelque peu... modifié. D'une tentative de sauvetage, cela s'était transformé en une tentative d'assassinat de l'empereur Big Mom. Les retrouvailles avec le cuisinier avaient été différentes de ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus et leurs relations en avaient été changées. Mais cela n'avait pas été une mauvaise chose pour autant. Grâce à cette aventure, ces membres de l'équipage étaient devenus plus proches que jamais. Aucune partie du passé du blond ne leur était dissimulée et s'il avait été inconfortable au début, il était maintenant soulagé de ne plus avoir à se cacher du monde et de ses amis.

Leur comportement n'avait pas vraiment changé. Luffy lui collait toujours aux basques pour qu'il lui fasse à manger (s'il avait bien compris, son capitaine avait essayé de cuisiner, mais cette idée avait très vite mal tournée. Il avait retrouvé sa chère cuisine dans un état déplorable. L'homme-élastique l'avait senti passer.). Brook lui jouait toujours les musiques qu'il préférait quand il cuisinait ou lorsqu'il distribuait à chacun son goûter. Chopper s'extasiait toujours lorsqu'il concoctait des confiseries rien que pour lui. Ses bonbons, barbes à papa et gaufres étaient protégés du capitaine avec le plus grand des soins. Nami le laissait toujours rester avec elle lorsqu'elle dessinait ses cartes dans le calme de la bibliothèque, du moins tant qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit. C'était un moment privilégié avec sa douce Nami chérie.

Néanmoins, certaines choses étaient différentes. Luffy le cherchait parfois avec l'aide de son haki lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Si au début Sanji n'avait rien remarqué, il avait au fur et à mesure finit par noter l'expression de soulagement et de joie sur le visage de son capitaine lorsqu'il le voyait. Chopper avait commencé à dormir avec lui les nuits où il sentait que Sanji n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et ressassait les choses qui s'étaient passées. Brook lui avait quelque fois proposé de lui prêter une des culottes qu'il avait caché dans ses affaires. Nami frappait toujours le musicien après ça, mais ce geste généreux de la part du squelette ne manquait pas de lui réchauffer le cœur. Nami, qui avait dit qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, n'était pourtant pas en reste. Elle avait choisi de l'aider à cuisiner, rien qu'un peu et cela sans rallonger sa dette. Un don dont il avait apprécié la valeur. Elle comprenait comme tous les autres les raisons en dessous des actes du cuisinier, même si elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui en vouloir après la façon dont il avait agi. Leur relation guérira avec le temps. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Carrot sur Zou, mais elle lui avait fait sentir à sa manière qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui s'était passé.

S'ils avaient assisté et pris part aux événements, ils étaient aussi les plus à même pour voir à quel point ils avaient affecté chacun d'entre eux et plus particulièrement Sanji. C'était comme s'ils avaient découvert une partie de lui qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais devoir leur montrer. Ce qui s'était caché derrière le rideau était le passé d'un prince maltraité, abusé, oublié et fait passer pour mort à cause de sa différence, mais surtout à cause de sa normalité et de son humanité, cette même humanité qui l'avait poussé à sauver O-Toko et à la nourrir.

Cela avait mené à sa réunion inattendue avec la tronche de gazon.

Il avait été aussi impatient de le voir qu'il avait craint cet instant. Comme chacun aurait pu s'y attendre, les retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas faites avec de tendres embrassades et des larmes de joies. Au contraire, mais cela était plus dû à la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils s'étaient encore fourrés et à leur rivalité ainsi qu'à leur complémentarité qui en un sens avait permis de sauver O-Toko efficacement. Pas que cela changera la situation une fois que Zoro saura ce qu'il s'était passé sur Whole Cake Island, mais il pouvait toujours il y avoir une surprise. Après tout Zoro arrivait toujours à l'étonner et bien plus. Mais la priorité avait été de mettre O-Toko à l'abris, loin de ces horreurs, pas de se chamailler même si ça avait fait longtemps et que ça faisait du bien. La guerre avec Kaido et Orochi avait été la priorité.

* * *

La fête célébrant la libération du pays de Wa battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, les Heart Pirates et les minks ainsi que les Kidd Pirates s'étaient joints à la célébration avec enthousiasme. Les cuisiniers de chaque équipage avaient aidé les habitants à préparer un festin qui devait pouvoir nourrir au moins une armée. Avec Luffy présent, c'était le minimum à faire ou sinon il ne resterait rien pour eux. La capitale était décorée simplement, assez pour dissimuler la destruction des derniers jours. Des lampions pendaient des toits, des guirlandes étaient accrochées partout donnant une impression d'irréel à la ville. Chacun était décidé à se vider la tête des dernières années d'horreurs et à passer un bon moment qui resterait gravé à tout jamais dans l'histoire du pays.

Ils avaient allumé plusieurs dizaines de feu pour rôtir à la broche un nombre incroyable d'animaux que Zoro, Luffy, Killer et Kidd avaient chassé. Il se pouvait que l'activité étant à l'origine « amicale » soit devenue une compétition, mais personne n'avait pu dire qui avait gagné. Apparemment, une bête avait disparu, faussant les chiffres, et la compétition avait été annulée par les soins de Robin. Celle-ci ne divulguera sûrement à personne la bulle bleue qu'elle avait vu s'étendre au-dessus de la bête avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. De tels secrets devaient être emportés dans la tombe... ou utilisés pour faire chanter le Chirurgien de la mort. Elle rit doucement en pensant aux avantages qu'elle pourrait en tirer. Nami, reniflant une affaire juteuse, se frotta les mains et fit signe à l'archéologue de la rejoindre à table. Plus loin, Trafalgar Law ressentit un frisson qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Usopp régalait les enfants de ses histoires, aidé de Kinemon qui l'aidait à porter le vêtement correspondant à chaque personnage grâce à son fruit du démon. Chopper et Luffy, qui mangeait des morceaux de viande à tour de bras, étaient ébahis par les exploits du grand guerrier Usopp. Brook rythmait la soirée de sa musique la plus entrainante, faisant danser les plus jeunes et les moins jeunes. Il finit par se faire inviter à danser par une dame de son âge tout à fait charmante. Il laissa les autres musiciens prendre le relais et alla virevolter sur la piste de danse. Franky, quant à lui, avait pris part à une conversation si prenante avec le maître charpentier avec qui il avait travaillé qu'il ne remarqua pas les regards que lui lançait discrètement Robin.

Zoro venait de commencer un concours de boisson avec Nami et Killer (que Chopper avait miraculeusement guéri). Ce dernier avait mis une paille dans chaque trou de son masque près de sa bouche afin de pouvoir boire aussi vite que ses deux adversaires. Les deux escrimeurs finirent par arrêter les dégâts quand leur tête fut quasiment aussi proche de la table que l'était leur verre. Les deux perdants s'accordèrent à dire que Nami devait bien être une sorcière pour tenir à ce point l'alcool et s'attirèrent ainsi les foudres de la jeune femme qui augmenta la dette de Zoro et en inventa une à Killer. Le nombre de bouteilles qui avaient été empilées au fur et à mesure qu'elles étaient bues menaçait de tomber de la table et elles ne durent leur salut qu'à la dextérité de Sanji qui arriva à temps pour tout rattraper.

« Faites attention les brutes épaisses ! Nami chérie, voici un jus de fruit à base de banane, fruit de la passion, kaki, grenade et framboises agrémenté d'un peu de vodka. J'espère qu'il sera à ton goût, s'exclama-t-il en se dandinant autour de la navigatrice.

\- Merci Sanji, dit-elle.

\- Et nous alors ? grogna Zoro.

\- Vous, vous devriez arrêter de boire. Je ne veux pas avoir à te trainer jusqu'à l'hôtel cette nuit face d'algue, rétorqua le cuisinier.

\- N'importe quoi sourcil en vrille ! »

Ignorant Killer qui était de l'avis de Sanji, Zoro se jeta sur Sanji qui laissa tomber le plateau qu'il tenait et les deux rivaux commencèrent à se battre. Nami qui buvait sa boisson à la paille leva les yeux au ciel, épuisée par le comportement de ses camarades. Exaspérée, elle finit par leur asséner chacun un coup de poing sur la tête après avoir fini son verre. Elle avait ses priorités tout de même et ce cocktail était délicieux.

Décidément, pensa Killer, leur navigatrice était effrayante.

* * *

Les deux blessés se réveillèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Killer avait dû avoir pitié d'eux et les avait déposés sur un banc à l'écart. Pas loin d'eux se trouvait un feu de camp. Les vagues de chaleur qui les réchauffaient peu à peu étaient agréables. Peu de monde était dans ce coin, ils étaient tranquilles pour la première fois de la soirée. Zoro s'étira et s'assis plus confortablement sur le banc. Il avait l'impression que les effets de l'alcool s'étaient déjà bien estompés.

Ils n'avaient pas été rien que tous les deux depuis... une éternité. La dernière fois, c'était à Dressrosa avant que le blond n'aille sauver Nami, Chopper, Brook et le Sunny. Depuis, il était parti à Whole Cake Island, pas de sa propre volonté, mais sur le moment cela n'avait pas eu d'importance. Il lui en avait voulu, mais surtout Zoro s'en était voulu. Il aurait voulu aller avec eux et l'aider comme Sanji les avait aidés chaque fois qu'ils en avaient eu besoin. Robin et Usopp l'avaient aidé à faire face à ses sentiments lorsqu'ils étaient à bord du Polar Tang, le sous-marin des Heart Pirates. Lui qui avait tout fait pour refouler ses sentiments à l'égard de son camarade avait subi le contrecoup de son éloignement lors du voyage. Son inquiétude à l'égard de son camarade l'avait rongé de l'intérieur.

« Eh.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne peux pas rester deux minutes sans parler ? »

Cela ne dérangea pas son compagnon qui haussa les épaules.

« Non, mais je me disais que tu étais toi-même étrangement calme.

\- Je réfléchissais à pas mal de choses, répondit Zoro.

\- Hum-hum... t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours dur quand on fait quelque chose pour la première fois, souligna Sanji.

\- EH ! »

Sanji ricana et évita de justesse le poing de Zoro. Il se réinstalla une fois sûr qu'il était hors de danger, chacun de ses mouvements suivit par le regard noir de l'escrimeur. Sanji mit son coude sur le dossier du banc.

« Non, mais sérieusement. Tu pensais à quoi ? »

Zoro avait bien trop bu pour avoir cette conversation, malheureusement, il était aussi bien trop sobre pour l'ignorer. De toute façon, quel que soit son état, il aurait préféré l'éviter.

« À ce qu'il s'est passé. À Zou et Whole Cake Island. »

Mais peut-être qu'il était temps de faire preuve d'honnêteté ? Tout le monde allait bien. Ils étaient en sécurité pour l'instant. Il pouvait s'accorder un moment de faiblesse.

Sanji se tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que c'était un sacré manque de pot que ce soit arrivé à ce moment-là. L'équipage s'est retrouvé divisé alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'il fallait. Tout ça pour tomber dans le piège d'un empereur. »

Sanji redirigea son regard sur le feu, plongé dans ses pensées.

« J'ai essayé de protéger l'équipage à ma façon. Je n'ai jamais voulu les mettre en danger.

\- Je sais, admit Zoro. »

Il se rapprocha de Sanji. Cela attira l'attention de son voisin.

« Mais ce n'était pas pour les autres que j'étais le plus inquiet, souffla-t-il, ses yeux figés dans ceux de Sanji. »

Sanji ne sut que répondre, bouche bée par cette déclaration à demi voilée de la part de l'escrimeur habituellement si peu loquace. Zoro roula des yeux face à son manque de responsivité. Et on disait qu'il était celui qui était nul avec les mots. Où allait le monde ? Cependant, Sanji n'était plus vraiment à son aise maintenant.

« Je ne pense pas mériter que tu dises ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai fait une chose que je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner. Le Germa 66 avait de quoi me faire chanter et pouvait me demander ce qu'ils voulaient à ce stade. Si je ne faisais pas ce qu'ils voulaient, ils allaient tuer tout le monde. Zeff, Luffy, l'équipage, les cuisiniers du Baratie, enchaina Sanji. Plus tard, je me suis retrouvé avec des bracelets aux poignets qui étaient programmés pour exploser si je tentais de m'évader ou de me rebeller. »

Il avait commencé à trembler, les yeux fixés sur ses mains entrecroisées entre ses jambes. Zoro commençait à voir où il allait en venir et ferma les yeux, attendant la suite qui finirait inévitablement par sortir. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre.

« On était en route pour aller rencontrer Big Mom lorsque Luffy et Nami sont arrivés. J'étais pieds et poings liés. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer avec eux, mais tu connais Luffy, il n'a rien voulu entendre. J'aurai dû m'en douter, mais au fond de moi je m'étais persuadé que personne ne viendrait. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple. J'ai dû faire croire au Germa 66, mais surtout à mon géniteur que je n'étais plus vraiment un pirate, que c'était derrière moi. Pour cela, j'ai insulté l'équipage et frappé Luffy. Il ne s'est pas une fois défendu. Il s'est retrouvé à terre, recouvert de sang. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de toujours croire en moi. Croire que je reviendrai quand moi-même je n'y croyais plus. »

Il arrêta son récit pour essuyer ses yeux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à ça ?

\- Que tu es stupide. »

Cela eut le mérite de le surprendre. Ses yeux s'écarquilleurs comiquement. L'escrimeur ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

« Tu sais, Luffy, Nami, Brook et Chopper n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir venir. Nous autres aussi, on voulait venir te chercher. Tu aurais fait quoi si ça avait été le cas ? Tu nous aurais foutu un coup de savate et hop ! On serait reparti au Sunny comme si de rien n'était ? Tu sais à quel point on est tous bornés et têtus, surtout quand ça concerne la sécurité et le bonheur de nos camarades. À aucun moment on ne serait parti sans toi sourcil en vrille. Mais au final, tout s'est arrangé sans que je n'aie eu à venir botter ton cul. Cependant, je suppose que de ton point de vue, cela semblait comme l'unique solution. C'est compréhensible quand on ne voit que les choses négatives qui nous tombent dessus les unes après les autres, on commence à penser que l'option qui nous est offerte est la plus sûre pour tout le monde, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'est le meilleur choix. »

Eh ben, Zoro s'étonnait d'être aussi bavard ce soir. L'alcool avait sûrement encore quelques effets sur lui.

« Et tu ne m'en veux pas ? Pourtant avec Usopp...

\- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir quand tu t'en veux déjà tellement ? En plus, la situation avec Usopp était clairement différente et tu le sais. Il avait défié Luffy et avait choisi de partir de son propre chef. Ton cas est plus similaire avec celui de Robin. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Sanji fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un briquet et son paquet de cigarettes. Il en prit une, l'alluma et la porta ensuite à ses lèvres.

« Je vois, fit-il en souriant doucement. »

Sanji souffla. Quelques volutes de fumée flottèrent devant eux et se dispersèrent plus loin. La conversation était devenue bien trop sérieuse au goût de Zoro, même s'il pensait qu'elle était nécessaire.

« N'empêche, maintenant que j'y pense c'était plutôt évident. Je suppose qu'on était déjà tous au courant depuis le Davy Back Fight.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sanji, perplexe.

\- Du fait que tu es le prince du royaume des idiots, asséna l'escrimeur. »

Zoro eut le plaisir de recevoir le coude de son voisin dans les côtes. Tant pis, ça valait le coup.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas faux... numéro quatre, ricana Sanji.

\- N'importe quoi, je suis le numéro un. Je suis arrivé le premier à Sabaody je te rappelle !

\- Oh ? Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de ta prime. »

Urgh... C'était vrai que le journal avait apporté ces foutues nouvelles primes et celle du blond était plus élevé que la sienne, mais dans tous les cas, cela ne faisait de lui que le troisième. Oubliait-il quelque chose ?

Oh.

Jimbei. Evidemment.

« M'en fout, après ce qui s'est passé ici, la mienne sera forcément plus grande que la tienne ! J'ai battu King !

\- Et moi Queen ! C'est aussi un des trois commandants de Kaido et il est donc autant, si ce n'est plus, dangereux que King.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! »

Ils étaient visiblement en train de faire un boucan trop important pour Nami qui était en pleine discussion avec Killer et Bepo. Elle les fit taire d'un regard noir. De quoi est-ce que ces trois-là pouvaient bien parler ? Sûrement de navigation, non ? Ou alors ils se plaignaient de leurs capitaines respectifs. Très probable.

Calmés, les deux camarades se rassirent et ne s'adressèrent pas la parole pendant quelques minutes.

« Alors, elle était comment ? demanda Zoro, légèrement hésitant. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir en quoi cette femme était tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais, mais pendant tout le voyage qu'il avait passé à ruminer dans le sous-marin de Trafalgar Law, il s'était laissé aller à imaginer celle qui serait bientôt l'autre moitié du blond et il préfèrerait avoir une nouvelle image en tête après s'être torturé tout seul pendant autant de temps.

« Elle est magnifique. »

Zoro grinça des dents avant de se rappeler les remontrances de Chopper. Il arrêta, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire réprimander par le petit renne plus tard. Il choisit à la place de serrer les poings.

« Elle est incroyablement douée en pâtisseries, ses cheveux sont d'une douceur incomparable, ses yeux bleus me rappellent l'océan et elle est aussi passionnée que moi, dit rêveusement Sanji. »

Il aurait sûrement pu continuer à faire l'éloge de Pudding s'il n'avait pas vu l'expression renfrognée de Zoro. Le visage du cuisinier s'adoucit.

« Mais elle n'est pas la personne avec qui je souhaite partager ma vie.

\- Elle serait pourtant parfaite pour toi. »

Cela lui en coûtait de prononcer ces mots, mais lui-même pouvait le reconnaître.

« Je ne le vois pas de cette façon, répondit Sanji. On pourrait devenir amis, mais je ne pense pas que notre couple tiendrait dans le long terme. Rester avec elle voudrait dire renoncer à mon rêve. Entre autres. Sans parler qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, sa trahison a sans doute été la plus dure à supporter et je ne pense pas un jour pouvoir lui faire confiance à ce point. »

C'était plutôt logique. Mais dans ce cas, lui qui tombait amoureux à chaque île, avec qui pourrait-il bien vivre ? Ce raisonnement s'appliquerait à toutes, que ce soit cette Pudding ou Viola ou bien n'importe quelle autre femme qu'il avait rencontré. Chacune d'entre elles avaient leur vie et ne laisseraient pas tout tomber pour chercher un océan légendaire que beaucoup croyaient inexistant. Il lui fallait quelqu'un ayant un rêve aussi fou que le sien.

« Mmh... Ce n'est pas tout, continua Sanji, son menton posé dans le creux de sa main.

\- Comment ça ? Tu vas me livrer l'image de ton partenaire parfait maintenant ? tenta de plaisanter l'escrimeur. »

Sanji pencha la tête. Il le regardait comme si Zoro tenait toutes les pièces du puzzle, mais qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à les assembler. C'était assez frustrant il fallait l'avouer.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je me sens plutôt bien ce soir et les événements des derniers jours – ou plutôt des dernières années – m'ont bien montré que tout peut se passer très vite. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets et garder des secrets qui m'empoisonneront la vie. J'ai envie de dire ce que je veux vraiment maintenant. »

Zoro comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment. Lui-même s'était juré de vivre sa vie sans regret pour réaliser son rêve et celui de Kuina. Cependant, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers Sanji, il les avait refoulés, ayant peur qu'ils soient un frein dans sa quête. De toute façon, cela ne pouvait qu'être une impasse, le blond n'avait d'yeux que pour les femmes. N'importe lesquelles d'entre elles d'ailleurs. Il s'était donc résigné et avait essayé de contenir ces sentiments naissants qui, selon lui, ne faisaient que lui pourrir la vie. Mais il supposait que cela ne pourrait pas le blesser d'en avoir le cœur net maintenant. Comme un pansement, il fallait enlever tous ses espoirs d'un seul coup pour que la douleur soit moindre et qu'il puisse commencer à guérir. L'amour était une maladie dont il souffrait depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Et donc ? Je t'en prie cupidon, éclaire ma lanterne.

\- Avec plaisir cervelle d'algues. Disons que cet individu doit avoir un rêve pour lequel il ferait tout pour qu'il se réalise. Il doit être fort, assez pour protéger l'équipage et tous ceux qui lui sont chers. Il doit toujours me pousser à être le meilleur de moi-même, que ce soit au combat, à la cuisine ou que ce soit à propos de mon rêve. Je veux qu'il me comprenne, expliqua-t-il en observant les étoiles, sa cigarette toujours fumante entre ses doigts. Qu'on soit capable de communiquer sans parler, comme si c'était naturel. Qu'on se fasse confiance. Il doit avoir de l'honneur, quelque chose qui n'est pas souvent présent avec des pirates comme tu le sais. »

Il fit une légère pause, se tourna vers l'escrimeur, puis reprit.

« Il a un sale caractère, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Même s'il ne le montre pas beaucoup, on sait tous qu'il tient à nous. On pourrait croire qu'il réagit toujours au quart de tour, mais il peut être étonnement réfléchi. Ça te rappelle quelqu'un peut-être ? »

Le cuistot attendait visiblement quelque chose vu la manière dont il le regardait. Zoro s'efforça donc de chercher quelqu'un parmi les gens qu'ils avaient rencontré, mais ne trouva personne qui corresponde à cette description. Il osa s'aventurer à penser que le blond avait parlé d'un membre de l'équipage. Eh, il lui restait encore une lueur d'espoir, bien cachée certes, mais toujours là. Brook, Chopper et Franky, c'était déjà mort. Jimbei était quelqu'un de bien, mais plusieurs caractéristiques ne collaient pas. Il ne restait plus que Robin, Usopp, Nami et Luffy. Bizarrement, il lui vint en tête que le cuistot-pervers respectait bien trop ses deux dulcinées pour vouloir vraiment sortir avec elles. Et puis, s'ils étaient ensemble, il ferait tout ce qu'elles voudraient et ce n'était pas ce qui pouvait s'appeler une relation. Il regarda Usopp et Luffy en train de danser avec Chopper et les habitants de la capitale, des baguettes dans les narines et la bouche. Non, décidément, il n'y avait aucun risque de ce côté-là. Donc il n'y avait plus qu'une autre option.

« Hm-hm... Okay, je vois.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? s'offusqua Sanji. Je te fais une déclaration et c'est tout ce que tu me sors ?

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment clair non plus, grogna Zoro. Je n'appellerai pas ça une déclaration.

\- Comme si tu t'y connaissais. »

Sanji avait remis la cigarette dans le coin de sa bouche pour se calmer. Le geste sembla l'apaiser. Zoro se redressa légèrement. C'était le moment ou jamais, il n'aurait pas une autre chance après ça. Ce soir était visiblement la nuit où ils se mettaient figurativement à nu donc autant aller au bout des choses. Si Sanji avait eu le courage de le faire, alors lui aussi. Ce n'était pas comme si le cuistot allait changer d'avis maintenant de toute façon, non ? Urgh, pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi compliqué ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa légèrement. L'escrimeur soupira.

« Tout ce qui est sentiments et autres choses du genre, c'est pas mon truc et ça le sera sûrement jamais, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ressens la même chose. T'es celui auprès de qui je veux mourir quand on sera vieux et que je serai devenu le meilleur sabreur du monde et toi le patron de ton restaurant à All Blue. »

Apparemment, vu la tête que tirait maintenant le blond, il s'était peut-être un peu avancé. Ses sourcils enroulés touchaient le haut de son front et sa bouche s'était ouverte en un o muet, laissant ainsi tomber sa cigarette adorée. Tsss. Il fallait savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait été honnête et le cuistot le regardait comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Il avait intérêt d'en avoir profité parce qu'il n'était pas près de redire des choses pareilles. Sanji secoua la tête et se reprit.

« Désolé, ne te vexe pas, mais je ne m'y attendais tellement pas. Je me doutais que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que tu le dises un jour ou même que tu t'en rendes compte. Je croyais que j'allais me prendre un râteau ce soir pour être honnête. Alors là, c'était au-delà de mes espérances on va dire, expliqua Sanji.

\- Mouais... donc ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Ouais, on dirait bien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait remplir un certificat ou une autre connerie du genre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Encore heureux, grommela Zoro. »

Le blond lui mit un léger coup d'épaule. Ils étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. Ce soir, ils étaient les seuls habitants d'une bulle qui n'admettait aucun visiteur. Le bruit de la fête ne les atteignait plus. Les étoiles scintillaient plus que jamais. Leurs compagnons étaient heureux et s'amusaient un peu plus loin. Tout allait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'être à nouveau séparés de sitôt. Cette nuit qui resterait dans la mémoire de tous comme celle de la célébration de la liberté était celle qui avait vu naître leur histoire. Chacun se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleur moment pour cela. Ils rapprochèrent leurs mains lentement sur le banc jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent, puis prirent chacun la main de l'autre dans un geste quasiment révérencieux. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'elles signifiaient pour l'autre. Un moyen de réaliser son rêve. Une aide pour exercer sa passion. Leurs gestes étaient empreints de douceur. Ils auraient tout le temps du monde pour découvrir le corps de l'autre avec plus de passion. Ce n'était pas le temps pour ça. Ils étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

« N'empêche, on n'aurait pas mis autant de temps à se mettre ensemble si tu n'étais pas aussi émotionnellement constipé tronche de gazon, chuchota Sanji.

\- Comme si tu n'étais pas pareil sourcil en vrille. »

Zoro étouffa la réplique du blond en scellant ses lèvres d'un baiser qu'il avait attendu depuis bien trop longtemps. C'était que le cuistot parlait beaucoup trop.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà !
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?
> 
> Je ne suis pas du tout habituée aux scènes "romantiques" donc j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire la deuxième partie. Sanji et Zoro sont des personnages relativement compliqués à utiliser pour moi dans ce contexte vu leurs personnalités. De plus, il y avait pas mal de choses à dire avant ça par rapport à ce qui s'est passé sur Whole Cake Island et les conséquences que cela a eut sur chacun. Je voulais qu'il y ait une vraie conclusion.
> 
> Je ne pense pas faire de suite. Je pense que cela clôt ce que j'avais commencé avec le premier OS.
> 
> Cet OS sera prochainement traduit en anglais.
> 
> Reviews ?
> 
> A bientôt !


End file.
